


Celui qui aurait pu être son papa

by GredW



Series: Lee, George et... Freddie ! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby, Domestic Fluff, Fanfiction, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GredW/pseuds/GredW
Summary: Lee et George s'émerveillent. Molly et Arthur gagatent. Ficlet fluffy dans le cadre du CreativeJune que me pousse à faire Camille_miko.





	Celui qui aurait pu être son papa

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Merci encore à Camille Miko de me pousser à écrire. J’ai écrit cette ficlet grâce à un de ses prompts : http://omgaylove.tumblr.com/post/155281803148  
___

« Et voilà, tu es propre et habillée. Que tu es belle ma chérie ! Tu vas en faire chavirer des cœurs. Mamie Molly sera prête à te kidnapper... »  
Le bébé gazouilla tout en fixant son père. Lee la dévorait des yeux. Il se baissa, se plaçant de manière à ce qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux. Un sourire illumina le visage du nourrisson. Lee crut que son cœur allait arrêter de battre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Quand George lui avait dit qu'il voulait un enfant, il avait d'abord hésité puis s'était laissé convaincre en voyant à quel point cela rendait heureux son compagnon. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il ressentirait autant d'émotions. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, il était envahi par tant d'émotions qu'il se sentait submergé : de l'amour, de la possession, de l'affection, de la peur, de la joie, de la tristesse et ce prodigieux sentiment de protection... Il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un comme il l'aimait elle. Jamais.  
Il admira ses yeux bleus et ses tâches de rousseur et il sourit lui aussi. Avec George, il s'était promis de parler à leur fille de manière intelligible, de ne jamais se comporter comme les autres parents autour d'eux... Cette promesse lui semblait bien loin maintenant qu'il babillait avec son enfant.  
« Alors là, je n'y crois pas ! »  
La voix de George le fit sursauter. Il se redressa, rougissant. Il avait fait la morale à son amant quelques jours plus tôt quand il l'avait surpris à parler bébé avec leur fille. Le jeune Weasley le regardait, amusé. Lee lui sourit, penaud. George leva les yeux au ciel, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis se tourna vers le bébé qu'il bisouta. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son odeur de bébé, sa peau douce et foncée et ses boucles brunes !  
« C'est ton portrait craché. »  
Lee rit. Quand ils se promenaient dans les rues du monde sorcier, tout le monde pouvait deviner que cette petite fille était à eux.  
« Elle nous ressemble. »  
George hocha la tête.  
« Elle lui ressemble. »  
Les mains des deux hommes se retrouvèrent automatiquement, tout en contemplant leur enfant. Parfois, ils se demandaient si Fred aurait approuvé. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants. Fred n'avait pas assez vécu pour savoir s'il voulait des enfants...  
Ils entendirent leur porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Les premiers invités du déjeuner dominical. Les Weasley se retrouvaient chez l'un des enfants chaque dimanche. Cela évitait à Molly beaucoup de travail chaque semaine.  
« Nous sommes lààà !!! » Lee sourit en entendant la voix de Mme Weasley. Il prit leur fille dans ses bras et descendit derrière George.  
Arthur et Molly les regardèrent à peine. Ils se jetèrent sur leur petite fille qu'ils enlevèrent des bras de son papa. Lee sentit un petit pincement au cœur. Il se savait ridicule, ils avaient aussi le droit de profiter d'elle mais, parfois, il aurait aimé être égoïste.  
Il sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule. George lui avait confié ressentir la même chose à la suite du repas de la semaine précédente. Ils se sourirent.  
George proposa alors des boissons à ses parents qui l'écoutèrent à peine. Il ne leur en tint pas rigueur. Il connaissait, de toute manière, leurs goûts en matière d'apéritif.  
Bientôt la maison serait remplie de bavardages, de rires et de cris d'enfants. Charlie serait là aussi. Il quittait enfin son antre roumain pour passer quelques temps en Angleterre. Ce serait la deuxième fois qu'il verrait leur bébé.  
Molly leva les yeux vers Lee.  
« Je suis désolée, nous vous l'accaparons à chaque fois que nous la voyons. Mais elle lui ressemble tellement. »  
Jordan hocha la tête. Molly déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite-fille et se mit à lui parler doucement :  
« Freddie, quand tu seras plus grande, je te raconterai toutes les bêtises que ton papa George a fait avec ton tonton Fred... Enfin, je ne te les raconterai pas toutes. Juste quelques unes... Je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes comme eux... »  
Le cœur de Lee se serra. Il espérait qu'elle deviendrait comme eux : forte, entière, intelligente et puissante. Il ne connaissait pas des sorciers plus forts que ces deux Weasley.  
Lui aussi lui parlerait longuement de son oncle Fred. De sa bonté, de sa malice, de son amour pour lui et pour George. Il lui parlerait de son rire, de ses farces, de son sourire qui illuminait une pièce. Il l'emmènerait rencontrer Fred Weasley.  
Elle saurait tout de lui. Elle saura tout de celui qui aurait pu aussi être son papa...


End file.
